


Закат

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Поводы для радости находятся не реже, чем поводы для печали. Или история, объясняющая, каким образом Дженсен и Кугар оказались на фабрике по производству кукол.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 30
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Закат

Сбитые костяшки пальцев давно перестали кровить и теперь только саднили. Дженсен чувствовал, как под левым глазом наливается синяк, но сейчас ему было не до всяких царапин. Прямо перед ним на низкой каменной стене, тянущейся вдоль причала, примостился Кугар. Последние лучи заходящего солнца отбрасывали оранжевые всполохи на его темные волосы, придавая им медный оттенок. Из-за влажности местного климата они пушились, завиваясь кольцами. Поэтому сейчас казалось, что вокруг головы Кугара образовалось пышное рыжеватое облако. Как сладкая вата или солнечная корона. Дженсен фыркнул и незамедлительно получил голой пяткой по колену. Один шлепанец Кугар уже потерял, второй каким-то чудом пока удерживался на ноге, которой он покачивал в воздухе, периодически задевая Дженсена. Тот снова ухмыльнулся – и снова получил пяткой в колено.

– Эй!

В опускающихся сумерках мелькнула кривоватая улыбка:

– Ты смеешься. Надо мной.

– А вот и нет, – нисколько не стараясь быть убедительным, соврал Дженсен и придвинулся еще ближе, становясь точно между разведенных в стороны коленей Кугара. Теперь они оказались прижаты друг к другу вплотную. Кугар не пошевелился, только отставил свою недопитую бутылку виски в сторону. Большего приглашения Дженсену и не требовалось. Освободив руки от собственной выпивки, он обхватил Кугара за плечи. Тот легко подался вперед, обнимая в ответ, осторожно выдохнул и затих. Пышные волосы щекотали Дженсену нос, когда он опустил голову и прижался к макушке Кугара губами. От темных прядок пахло мятным шампунем и потом, сквозь которые, казалось, угадывался едва различимый аромат крови.

Непостижимым образом они все обжились на новом – как Дженсен надеялся, временном – месте. Пуч устроился механиком, Рок – вышибалой в ночной клуб. Где и чем занимался Клэй, Дженсен не интересовался, хотя и представлял в общих чертах. Между ними существовала негласная договоренность. Пока Клэй закрывал глаза на игры Дженсена с офшорными счетами подрядчиков армии США, тот делал вид, что ничего не знает о занятиях самого Клэя. С Кугаром была другая история. Из них всех он сильнее походил на местного, поэтому ему доверяли. Несмотря на немногословность, а может, и благодаря ей, он находил себе работу в странных местах, у странных людей. 

И каждый раз Дженсен выискивал повод – от скуки до выигранного спора – чтобы отправиться вместе с ним. Наверняка Кугар сразу раскусил его стратегию, но пока позволял следовать за собой, этого было достаточно.

Последние три недели они провели изображая работников фабрики по изготовлению кукол. По словам владельца в здании один за другим происходили несчастные случаи, которые грозили вот-вот разрушить все производство. Персонал был убежден в проклятии. От Кугара, а значит, и Дженсена требовалось выяснить, что происходит. Кому могло помешать производство жутких кукол? Только настоящему колдуну, владеющему магией вуду, который хочет управлять ими! О проклятье и нашествии кукол Дженсен ерничал целую неделю. Даже утащил одну после смены, чтобы проверить – не оживет ли? Но от скуки тем же вечером разобрал ее на запчасти и переделал в миниатюрного робота. Этим Дженсен едва не до икоты напугал зашедшего к ним на пиво Пуча и впервые после всего случившегося по-настоящему рассмешил Кугара. 

Но шутки кончились, когда в цеху по сборке кукол один из тяжелых металлических шкафов упал на работницу. К счастью, все обошлось сломанной ногой. Но с этого момента Дженсен взялся за дело так же серьезно, как и Кугар. Очень быстро их маленькое расследование привело к уборщику, который оказался таким же уборщиком, как они сами – сборщиками кукол. Только его задание заключалось в том, чтобы разрушить предприятие, на здание которого положил глаз соседний банк. Когда несостоявшийся уборщик понял, что его раскрыли, и вызвал подмогу, пришлось немного поработать руками.

Так они обзавелись парой синяков, сбитыми костяшками и в случае Дженсена – кровоподтеком под глазом. Видимо, в качестве компенсации за это, помимо причитающегося гонорара, они получили от хозяина по бутылке виски. Ноги сами собой принесли их к пристани, где, медленно потягивая терпкий напиток прямо из горла, они провели последние два часа. Дженсен смотрел на то, как бликует закатное солнце в воде, Кугар по обыкновению следил за происходящим у него за спиной. Редкие прохожие не обращали на них внимания, спеша по своим делам. 

Сейчас, когда на берег опустились мягкие сумерки, они оба стали вовсе неразличимы. Неподвижный силуэт, сливающийся с темным небом и темной водой. Не два кусочка пазла, идеально подходящие друг к другу, но два камня, которые сложились вместе, несмотря на неровности и острые углы. Дженсен снова фыркнул и ойкнул, когда Кугар щекотно прошелся кончиками пальцев по ребрам.

– Нечестно!

– Снова смеешься.

Кугар поднял голову, даром что в темноте ничего невозможно было разглядеть выражение лица. Но Дженсен легко мог представить себе нахмуренные брови.

– Смеюсь, – он тронул губами висок Кугара и пояснил: – Не над тобой. Над нами обоими.

В ответной тишине очень четко улавливалось: «И что?» Дженсен честно собирался отшутиться или ляпнуть что-нибудь романтически-глупое, отчего бы Кугар закатил глаза или пихнул его в бок. Но вместо этого сказал:

– Ну, знаешь, все вроде как плохо. Но в то же время все хорошо, – и застыл, потому что нарушил негласный мораторий на обсуждение того дерьма, в которое они влипли и пока не придумали, как выбираться. Сейчас от легкого, подкрепленного виски веселья не останется и следа, Кугар с раздражением высвободится из объятий, и…

– Знаю, – неожиданно мягко прозвучало у самого уха Дженсена.

Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Кугар осторожно прижался к его губам.


End file.
